


Our Promise

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: I’m inserting a scene here…okay, maybe a scene or two! This takes place sometime before Abby heads to the island and Becca’s lab. In my mind, Marcus returns to Arkadia to surprise her. With the end of life as they know it lurking in the shadows, Marcus could not fathom the thought of not being with her again.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Our Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Kabby Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Kabby+Fans).



> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> It's been some time since I wrote a Kabby fic. Lately, I find myself missing this dynamic duo and thought, why not write a one-shot that reveals the other item Marcus bought at in the Polis market? This is Part Two of Light in the Face of Uncertainty. I tried connecting this story to that one as part of a series, but it was not working for me. 
> 
> If you have not read that one, you may want to start there!
> 
> I hope you like it. I honestly just started typing and below is what came out. I hope you are all well. Take Care and Be Safe.

Abby pushed away from the desk to stretch her back. After spending a long morning and afternoon in medical treating various cuts, colds, bug bites and illnesses, Abby left the remaining patients in her medical staff’s hands. She had chancellor business to attend to. But before doing that, she stopped by engineering to try and contact Marcus one more time. She tried earlier after checking on some guards that were involved in a scuffle (turned out their play wrestling went a bit too far) to no avail.

She did have some work matters to review with him, but mostly, she missed him. She missed the warm chills that coursed through her body at the sound of his deep, steady, rhythmic voice in her ear. They talked on the phone every day and night since she left Polis. There was always business to discuss, updates on the grounders, on Roan’s condition, and news from camp. Once all of that was out of the way, their voices hushed as if their truths could only be shared under a blanket of quiet. Through these whisperings, they expressed their love, their desires, their ache to be in each other’s arms again and to be by each other’s side as they once again faced the threat of the end of the world.

Abby hated hanging up, hated the silence she was met with when she returned to their office. Abby couldn’t remember the last time she slept in her quarters. It was just a space that held a few of her personal belongings, but mostly, it was empty. It wasn’t home. Her home was wherever Marcus was. And most of that time was spent in the Chancellor’s office. So even though returning there without his smile to greeting her, it was the one place she felt closest to him. She could wrap herself in the blanket they kept there, one that still smelled uniquely of him with a twinge of her. 

_Where are you, Marcus?_ Abby quietly thought as he once again failed to answer her call. She forced the knot that formed in her throat, the worry that something happened to him.

_But Octavia and Indra are there. They would watch out for him, would notify her if he was in trouble._

Needing to calm her nerves, Abby stopped at their make-shift bar for a cup of Monty’s moonshine before requesting a cup to take back to the office with her. The stuff wasn’t half bad and did the trick. She knew that Marcus still had a bottle of whiskey he brought with him from the Ark, but, that bottle was something they promised to drink together when they had something to celebrate. 

Once inside the confines of their office, Abby closed the door, praying for minimal interruptions while hopeful for none. She placed her drink on the desk, grabbed the blanket from the couch, lifting it to her nose to inhale him, warming at the thought, before wrapping it around her shoulders. Abby then sat at the table, resigned to review the pile of reports from each of the department heads of the Ark. She needed to get through all of them before packing up to leave for Becca’s lab. 

**

_Several hours later…._

It was late, that’s all Abby knew. Somewhere along the line, she drifted off, waking when a cramp in her neck made its presence known. She lifted her head from the table, stretched her arms, rolling her neck side to side to loosen it, before reaching out for the mug to take another sip. 

“Three more Griffin…you can do this…” she told the room.

“Not if you drink any more of that poison on an empty stomach…”

Head snapping up, eyes suddenly focused, Abby stared at the man just inside the door. Leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, his teasing eyes and warm smile took her in…

“Marcus?”

Standing while pushing the blanket off her shoulders, Abby sprinted to him. Wrapping her arms around his solid frame, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the full and real sense of him.

“Hey.” Marcus wrapped his arms around her, securing her to him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, gently placed a kiss there before moving to her neck, then the side of her head. And then, separating himself just enough so he could place a trail of kisses across her forehead, cheeks, nose, finally landing on her lips. He loved the feel of her soft yet strong lips against his. They branded him as hers from the first kiss she gifted him with. 

“I was worried something happened to you…” she whispered before grazing his lips with her own.

“Shh….it’s okay. I’m right here and I’m safe.”

They opened their mouths to each other at the same time, tongues eagerly waiting to join, and continue the dance neither tired from. 

Not wanting to stay by the door, Marcus gently walked them further into the room, reaching behind him to close and lock the door to all unwanted visitors. He missed and wanted her and was unwilling to share her for the rest of the night and if all went as he planned, for most of the next day.

Breaking apart, Abby’s hands that found their way into his hair slowly drifted down his face. Feeling the reality of him below her palms woke her to the truth that she was not dreaming this.

“You’re here.”

“I am.”

“But, how? You’re supposed to be in Polis. I tried calling you throughout the day today. You never answered.”  
Kissing her gently on the cheek, Marcus took her hand and led her to the couch. Once there, they sat, with Marcus pulling her legs up and over his knees. Placing one hand on her knees while the other arm wrapped around her shoulders, enabling him to run his fingers through her hair, he gently kissed her lips again before answering.

“I wanted, needed to see you before you left for Becca’s lab. So I finished up some business in Polis this morning before heading back.” 

“What about Roan? And the council meetings?”

“Clarke and Indra are handling that. Whether we like it or not, the grounders are more likely to listen to Clarke anyway. And Octavia is still there.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Leaning her head against his.

Gently lifting her chin to look into his eyes, “I thought it would be romantic to surprise you. I’m sorry my absence worried you.”

Just when Abby didn’t think she could love him anymore, she did. “Who knew Marcus Kane, a romantic. I’m happy you are here. I’ve missed you,” wrapping her arms around him, hugging him to her body.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear. 

“I love you,” she answered back before kissing his neck. “So much…” she continued kissing him, alternating between little nips with her lips followed by a soothing swipe of her tongue.

Running his hand down her back, Marcus pulled her even closer, adjusting her legs so she could straddle him. Tilting his head to give her greater access, Marcus continued running his hands over her back, through her hair. “How much?” 

Leaning back, Abby caught his eyes, clouded with lust, want, desire, and the purest love she’s ever seen. It humbled her while making her feel as though she was the most beautiful and desirable woman on earth. Placing a soft, yet sensual kiss to his lips, she pulled away, before he could deepen the kiss. Gently she caressed his face, releasing all of the love she felt for him through these touches, hoping he saw it reflected in her eyes. Kissing him one last time, Abby gently pulled away, sliding off his lap.

“Abby…”

Putting her hand out to him. “Let’s go…..”

Taking her hand, she helped pull him up and off the couch. Threading their fingers together, Abby grabbed the blanket off the chair while leading him towards the door. While she moved to unlock it, Marcus placed one hand on the door, preventing her from opening it. Nuzzling her neck, “Why not right here?”

Abby turned to respond but her words were silenced by Marcus’ insistent lips. Pressing her against the door, Abby felt his desire pulsing against her, setting her core on fire. It wasn’t until she felt him slowly lifting her shirt that she pulled back.

“Come with me. I promise it will be worth it.”

Smiling, “With you? Always.”

**

After closing the office behind them, Abby led Marcus through the hallways to her quarters. She punched into her code before pulling him inside before closing the door behind them. Marcus turned, looking at the sparse furnishings of the room. It resembled his. A few personal belongings here and there, but for the most part, it wasn’t lived in. 

As his eyes traveled the room, he spotted the bed. A full size positioned just under the window. It was larger than the couch and the single bed in his room. For a moment Marcus wondered if….

“It came from Mount Weather. On one of the runs, Murphy insisted I have a larger bed to help my leg heal or so he said.”

Grabbing the bottom of her shirt to lift it over her head, “Is there something happening with Murphy that I don’t know about?” 

Following his lead, Abby removed Marcus’s shirt as well. Sliding her hands down the front of his chest, stopping at the top of his pants, “Are you jealous?” Undoing the buckle of his belt….

Popping the top button of her pants, “Should I be?” Followed by the zipper.

Sliding her hand inside his now open zipper, her hold causing Marcus to jump and moan, “Christ Abby…”

Smiling while closing the space between them, “Seeing that you are here with me, not Murphy, or any other guy, I’d say you have nothing to worry about.” Removing her hand, Abby bent to remove her boots while Marcus did the same.

With shoes out of the way, Abby walked back towards the bed, pulling her pants down as she did. As if in a trance, Marcus followed, mimicking her moves. Once the back of her legs hit the bed, she sat down while Marcus remained standing. Simultaneously, they removed the rest of their clothing, discarding them onto the floor.

Abby pulled herself back, while Marcus followed over her. Once her head hit the pillows, Marcus covered her body with his own, making them one. And then, until the early hours of the morning, the previously empty room was filled with the pure and honest sounds that true loves and lovers make.

**

_Morning_

Abby woke to Marcus peppering kisses across her chest. Somehow during the night, they shifted positions, with Marcus’s head next to hers on the pillow, his leg and arm tossed over her. They were warm and snuggled and grateful for the comfort of sheets and blankets without heads on them.

Opening her eyes to see the thickest mane of hair she ever laid eyes on, save her own, Abby smiled. “So I wasn’t dreaming. You are here,” she whispered while turning to her side.

Legs intertwining, even more, their lips locked into another kiss they felt throughout their limbs, one that would sting hours after it ended. Although Marcus had plans for them that required an early start, with Abby warm and ready in his arms, in this bed, he figured they could wait a bit longer. 

Growling, “Do I need to thank Murphy for this bed?”

Her laugh filled the room before being silenced by his mouth on her neck…

**

An hour later, Marcus and Abby showered and changed, ate their breakfast in their office while Abby caught Marcus up. Once finished, Marcus sat back, folding his hands over his stomach and watched her as she organized everything into neatly stacked piles. Initially, she was oblivious to his stare, until she turned her attention to another pile, her eyes catching the smile he rewarded her with.

His smile warms her heart like no other. 

“What?” she asked shyly.

“Nothing.”

“You’re staring at me.”  
Shrugging his shoulders, “Do I need a reason to gaze at the woman who jumpstarted my heart?”

Leveling him with a look of her own, “Really Marcus? That’s the best line you can come up with?”

Standing, reaching his hand out to her, smiling at her again, “Come on. We need to go.”

“Where?” Arching one eyebrow as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“I have plans for us. For the morning and maybe part of the afternoon.”

“Marcus, do you know how many things we need to do before I leave for Becca’s lab?”

“I know that you’ve already checked in with Jackson and medical is quiet, allowing him to get some much needed and deserved rest. I know that since you’ve been here without me, you’ve worked non-stop, meaning, everything is in order and caught up. Plus, Bellamy, Miller, Raven, Monty, Harper, and hell, even Murphy are all here to watch over the camp, affording you, my love, a few, much deserved hours off. And when you’re gone, I’m here to take care of things.”

“Marc…”

Crossing to her, bending down on one knee, placing him closer to her line of vision, Marcus took her hand in his, gently kissing it. “I missed you so much. Last night and this morning were fantastic. But you know me, I’m greedy and selfish and want, no need to spend more time alone with you, away from here.”

Watching him for a beat, Abby wondered why on earth she was stalling. Yes, they did have a lot to do with the world about to end, yet, would a few more hours of reviewing the same reports they just discussed make a difference, when she had the opportunity to be alone with the man who she privately thought of as the love of her life?

“Would it help if I told you why I was staring earlier?”  
“It might,” knowing she was going to say yes, but her curiosity and desire to make him squirm, was too much to pass up.

Taking her other hand in his, he kissed them both before lowering them into her lap. “You’re beautiful. I’ve always thought so. Even when you infuriated me and I wanted to pull your perfectly braided hair until you listened, I’d look at you and think, she is the most beautiful person I had ever seen.”

Cheeks flushed, Abby found herself dropping her head, too overwhelmed to continue to look into his eyes. “Marcus…,” her voice dropped off. 

Wanting her to see him as well as hear him, Marcus again lifted her face, cupping the side of it with his hand. “But you’re not just physically beautiful, you’re heart, how full it is, how compassionate and understanding you are, how accepting, how loving. I used to look at you and think there is no way this beautiful and sexy woman could or would ever look at me with love in her eyes. I don’t know what the hell I did to deserve it, but now, when I see you look at me, I’m overwhelmed by not only the love I feel for you but by being passionately loved in return. It humbles me and makes me feel like the luckiest jackass around.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Abby leaned forward, kissing the tears that silently fell from his eyes. “You’re beautiful too.” Kissing him. “And sexy as hell.” Another kiss. “And when you look at me, I feel beautiful, desired, wanted.” 

“You are.”

Kissing again. “So, will you do me the honor of spending a few hours with me this morning Dr. Griffin?”

“I will.”

**

They walked hand and hand about a mile away from the gates. Marcus assured Abby he brought two radios with him if in the event one lost its charge. He also carried with him, what appeared to be a stuffed bag on his back. When Abby asked what he packed, he only shared that he had their normal provisions and maybe a few other things.

For the first part of the walk, Abby recognized the path, but when she thought they were headed in one direction, Marcus pulled her the opposite way. Sensing her hesitation to go somewhere unknown, he squeezed her hand.

“It’s safe. I promise.”

Abby smiled. “I trust you.”

Marcus’s response was another squeeze of her hand. While leading her through the maze of the forest, they remained quiet. Abby took the time to enjoy the warm sun on her face, how fresh the air felt as she breathed it into her lungs, how the sounds of cracking twigs and rocks filled the space around them. It saddened her that in the time they’d been on the ground, they had little to no time to enjoy all the earth had to offer. And now, in a short time, all of this beauty would once again be wiped out. But Abby didn’t want to think about that, not now, not when she held the hand of the man she was very much in love with. The man that while on the Ark, she frequently envisioned strangling despite the physical attraction she always felt towards him. She laughed at that. They went from making each other crazy on the Ark due to their differences in how to accomplish the same thing to now being crazy about each other for an entirely wonderful and different reason. 

While they walked, she noticed that Marcus’ grip on her hand tightened and although he said nothing, Abby couldn’t help but think he had something on his mind, something that made him nervous….

Marcus didn’t consciously tighten his grip on Abby’s hand, but when she responded in kind, he realized he needed to reign in his nerves. After Abby left Polis, he continually pulled out the second item he picked up at the street fair, the one he felt was too early to give her. So, he kept it in his pocket, careful to never have it out when she was around. Now, although still relatively early in their love affair, Marcus hoped it was the right time to give to her. He didn’t know if they would get another chance, so, he decided to go with his instinct and take the chance. After living a life full of regret, Marcus did not want to add to the list when it came to Abby.  
They climbed up a small hill. Once at the top, Marcus turned to her. “We need to walk single file around the bend and then, we’ll be there.”

“I’ll follow your lead.”

Turning to her with a half-smile that once irritated her and now endeared her, “Music to my ears.”

Lightly shoving him, “Start walking smartass.”

Giggling, Marcus turned around, following the path he discovered on the way back from his time in captivity with Lexa and Jaha. He stumbled upon it by accident, with the grounders dropping him off at a different spot than he was familiar with. By taking the wrong turn, he climbed up along the side of this mountain, coming across a sight that took his breath away. It was then that he realized he would live to see another day, would see Abby again would have the chance to return to this place with her by his side. At the time, he never imagined he would be here with her as anything other than a co-chancellor and friend. If he believed in fate, he’d think it was meant to be this way all along…

“We’re here,” Marcus whispered without turning.

Abby stood next to him, robbed of any words as she let the sight before her soak in. They were on the backside of the mountain, a flattened clearing with the cover of a couple of trees, overlooking a vast waterfall that poured gallons of water into a crystal lake below. The water was protected by thick trees and rocks on all sides. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

Turning to him, “How did you find this place?”

Pulling his backpack off his back, before kneeling on the ground to unload the items he carried in there, “I found it on my walk back from being held by Lexa.”

Abby watched as Marcus unfolded a blanket that he laid on the ground while placing a folded one along the side. Inviting her to sit on the blanket, Marcus then pulled out a canteen of water, which he handed to her. Taking a swig of water before handing it back to him, “Have you been back since then?”

“No. I wanted to come back, but there never seemed to be the time. Then I realized, I could have found the time, but, I wanted to share it with someone special. I wanted to share it with you.”

Leaning towards him to grab a kiss, “I’m glad you waited to take me with you.” 

“Are you hungry? I picked up some food from Polis before I left.”

“As long as there aren’t any grilled worms, I can eat.”

Laughing, “I may not know a lot sweetheart, but I do know that if I wanted to score on this outing, all grounder delicacies were to be left behind.”

Stretching her legs out in front of her, “I see, so all of this secrecy, the second blanket, being hidden from any prying eyes, is all about getting in my pants?”

“Guilty as charged. It’s all about the sex baby.”

Lying on her side, supporting her head in her hand, Abby studied him. Putting the bag of food aside, he copied her, leaving a small space between them. Running a hand through her hair, Abby’s eyes fluttered closed, relaxing into the feel the whisper of his fingertips left behind. When she opened them, she caught him staring at her again.”

“What?”  
Unable to capture the myriad of emotions swirling through his mind, Marcus opted to answer her question with a soft kiss full of promise. That kiss only meant to be soft and sensual, ignited a greater passion. Before he realized it, Abby was in his arms, on top of him. Their kisses turned more ragged, their desire evident in every move they made. Without another word, all clothing was removed and discarded. When they finally came together, they did so with the protection of trees and the thunderous fall of water below.

**

Abby, dressed in Marcus’ shirt, while Marcus pulled on his pants, sat side by side as they feasted on various fruits, cheeses, and slices of bread, Marcus pulled out a different canteen. 

“Drink?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t we save the water for the return trip?”

“This isn’t water.”

“You brought moonshine with us?”

“No.”

“Then, what?” Abby watched him for a minute before realization dawned on her. “The whiskey?”

Marcus nodded.

“But Marcus, you wanted to save that for a special occasion.”

“This is special or at least, I hope it will be.”  
Confused, Abby straightened up, sitting crossed legged off to Marcus’ side. But before she could respond, she watched as Marcus put the bottle to the side, sitting up as he did. She noticed him reach into his pants pocket, seemingly pulling something out, though it remained hidden from her view.

“After you left Polis, I found myself in unfamiliar territory. I did a lot of waiting. Waiting to be called in by Roan, by Indra, by other members of the council. That gave me time to think about all that’s happened to us since we landed here and about all that may happen. Mostly, I thought about you, about us.”

“Me too.”

After placing a soft kiss to her cheek. “I love you, Abby. I love you more than I thought I was capable of. You saved me, saved my heart, my soul by believing in me, by knowing the man that I kept hidden on the Ark, was still alive inside of me and that it was okay to let him out.”

“That was all, you Marcus.”

“Maybe it was partly me, but mostly, it was you. I let myself trust in you, in your heart, in the way you looked at me. I’ve always known that as much as you made me crazy on the Ark, I needed you. You balanced me, kept me on my toes, kept me honest.”

“I feel the same.”

“I still need you, for all of those reasons and an infinitely more. I don’t know…”

The nerves he fought on the walk here crept into his throat, stealing his words…

“Honey….shhh….it’s okay.”

Looking at her, at his rock, he swallowed down his fear by drawing upon her strength and pure love for him. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, whether we can find a way to survive this next terror, but I do know that I want you by my side. Always.”  
“And I am. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not just as my co-chancellor, as my best friend and lover, but, as my…”

It was Abby’s turn to swallow down the butterflies that made their appearance. Was he….all thoughts disappeared from her mind as her eyes focused on his closed hand. 

“That day in Polis, while we walked through the street fair, I found this. I don’t know what made me pick it up, but I did. We weren’t together then, even though I knew my feelings for you went beyond friendship. Then wasn’t the time to give it to you, to ask you to be my everything. Because that’s what you are. You’re my everything and I want to know if you will be my wife.”

Unfolding his fingers, Abby’s eyes, already sparkling with tears, lit up at the sight in front of her. In his palm lay a simple ring. Picking it up with his other hand, Marcus held it up in the light. She saw the two metals, silver, and gold, weaved together. At the center sat a single diamond stone supported by a setting that resembled a daisy.

Not knowing how to take Abby’s silence, Marcus nervously continued, “I realize this is asking more than what you may be ready to give. I know you and Jake had a life together and I’m not half of the man he was, but I love you, Abby. I love everything about you, from your complete disregard of the rules to your intelligence, humanity, and your endless capacity to love and see the best in people. I just, if the world is going to end, I want to know that I died knowing that you were my wife. As my life partner.”

Feeling like he needed to give her space, Marcus backed up, closing up his fingers, “I understand if you don’t want to or if you need to think about it. I just, I didn’t want you to go to that lab without you knowing how I feel.”

Abby’s emotions whirled through her mind a mile a minute. Yet, they all led to the same conclusion, the one truth she had yet to reveal to him. The chill on her bare legs woke her from her reverie. For the first time she heard him ask her to be his wife, she realized that Marcus took her silence in the wrong way.

“You’re the love of my life.”  
Marcus froze. 

“When we made love in Polis, you thought I hesitated to put Jake’s ring back around my neck because I was in front of you. I know you accept that he was a large part of my life. That we had a happy marriage, that had its share of issues too, but, that I loved him and grieved for him. At that moment, before you helped me fasten the necklace, I realized that my love for you is more powerful than anything I have ever known. You complete me, Marcus. I didn’t realize it on the Ark, I couldn’t let myself see beyond the anger I felt, but I know now that I needed you as much then as I do now.”

Closing the gap between them “And I want nothing more than to be your everything.” 

“Is that a yes?”

His answer came in the form of the brightest smile she had ever seen. “It is.”

Before any more words could be spoken, Marcus pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in the middle, their tongues immediately finding the other. Arms wrapped around the other, their bodies and tears mingled together. Marcus slowly pushed Abby onto her back, as she moved to slide his pants down. Pushing the hem of his shirt up, Marcus lined himself up with her and pushed in.

**

After a vigorous and intense round of lovemaking, they slept in the comfort of the other's arms as the sun slowly started shifting in the sky. Marcus awoke to the chill of a soft breeze. His movements woke Abby. 

“What time is it?”

Placing a gentle kiss on her head, “Time to change and head back.”

After sharing a few soft kisses, they untangled their limbs, so they could clean up. After Marcus pulled on his underwear and jeans, he watched Abby fasten her pants, still wearing his shirt.

“As sexy as you look in my clothing, I do need my shirt back.”

Laughing at him, “You won’t fit into mine?”

“I don’t think so.”

Teasing him, she slowly lifted his shirt over her head, baring her toned stomach and rounded breasts to him. Marcus closed his eyes, fighting off the excitement that if not contained, they would not make it back for another hour.

“Who's the terrible influence now? he groaned.

She handed his shirt to him before turning her back to hide her chest from his view. When she turned, they were both fully clothed. They cleaned up the rest of their picnic in silence. Once everything was neatly placed in Marcus’ bag, he turned to her.

“Ready?”

Just like earlier that morning, Abby didn’t move.

“What?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Marcus looked around the ground. “We packed everything up.” 

It was then that Abby held her left hand out to him, wiggling her bare fingers. Smiling at her, he dropped his bag on the ground, pulling the ring once again out of his pocket. He then took her hand in his, slowly sliding the ring on her finger. “With this ring, I promise to love and cherish you, to make love to you in front of every waterfall we find on this earth, and to be by your side always.”

After gazing at the ring together, Marcus placed a gentle kiss to her ring finger. “I love you, Abby, with all my heart.”

“Before we go, Marcus, I have something for you too.”

“You’ve given me enough Abby.”

“The thing is when you’re married, both the wife and husband should have rings. I know you’re not a jewelry kind of guy.”

Lifting his wrist to show her the bracelet she gave him, “I think this says otherwise.”

Smiling, “It does look good on you.”

“You have good taste.”

“I hope so.” Abby looked to her enclosed hand. Marcus followed her eyes, widening them when she revealed her trinket. “I asked Raven to put something together when I returned from Polis.”

Marcus picked the band up from her hand, studying the various elements to it. “I asked her to use scrap metal from the Ark to represent our past, twigs from the earth to represent our present and the petals of daisies to represent our future. She was able to meld them all together.”

Wiping the tears from his eyes. “It seems we had the same idea.”

“I think we always have, it just took a while for us to see it.” 

Abby then placed his ring on his finger, before wrapping their fingers around each other. “With this ring, I promise, under the shade of these trees, with the waterfall below us, that I love you with all that I am and that you are and always will be my everything.”

With one final kiss. “Let’s go Mrs. Kane.”

Taking her hand in his, Marcus reached for his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and led the way back, only this time, they never let go of the other’s hand.


End file.
